String, Canne et Ascenseur
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Quand house lance un défi à ses larbins, c'est Cuddy qui en paye les frais


Auteur : BiBiche

Genre : missing scène, one-shot, romance Huddy

Spoiler : saison 4 épisode 8

Note : accessoirement Sganzy m'a contaminée avec ses craquages de slip. Cette fic est une alternative au vrai épisode, en gros c'est que j'aurais adoré y voir… si ça vous a plu, y aura surement une suite… Et merci à LisaCuddy et Rauz pour ses conseils et corrections.

Oh et si ça vous dit, je l'ai écrite en écoutant : MGMT « Electric Feel ».

String, Canne et Ascenseur.

Les jeunes médecins étaient tous sagement assis dans la classe, quand House débarqua en trombe en trottinette sur l'estrade, s'amusant à faire le tour du bureau avant de s'arrêter net face à eux.

_- Bien le bonjour les incompétents…_

Tous se regardèrent, en se disant que la journée allait être longue, si House commençait à être impossible dès le matin.

- _Comme il nous manque exactement un patient intéressant et que la Diablesse Cuddy me harcèle pour vous virer, j'ai décidé de vous lancer un défi ! _dit-il sadiquement.

- _C'est quoi, le défi ?_ lança Amber en se redressant sur sa chaise, impatiente de montrer qu'elle était la meilleure.

- _CB, votre esprit de perverse va être comblé. Je veux... que vous me rameniez le string de Lisa Cuddy…_ Il patienta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. _Celui qui me le ramènera aura l'immunité de ne pas être viré et pourra choisir 2 personnes qu'il souhaite voir partir. Parmi les deux choisies, j'en virerai une !_

Une fois de plus tous se regardèrent en grimaçant, ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou non.

- _Je ne plaisante pas. String. Cuddy. Go !_

Résignés, ils se levèrent pour sortir de la salle, tout en passant devant Foreman qui était assis près de la sortie. Un à un, ils le regardèrent, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si House bluffait.

- _C'est comme ça qu'on m'a embauché._ Lança Foreman mi-souriant.

Silencieusement, ils parcoururent le couloir, jusqu'à ce que Kutner ose formuler ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

- _Vous allez vraiment le faire ? Parce que franchement…_ dit Kutner perplexe.

- _Si tu as des principes, je le respecte._ Répondit Cole.

- _C'est puéril, non professionnel, et déplacé._ Rétorqua 13 exaspérée.

- _Bien sûr que je vais le faire._ Affirma Amber

- _Ça on s'en serait douté_. Lança 13 dédaigneusement.

Bien plus tard, tous étaient de retour dans la salle adjacente au bureau de House, pour un cas qui venait d'arriver.

_- Et pour la compétition de la culotte ?_ demanda Kutner.

_- Officiellement suspendue._ Lança Cole victorieux, alors qu'il balançait fièrement un string rouge sur la table.

_- Comment Cole a eu la culotte de Cuddy ?_ S'interrogea Kutner.

_- C'est celle de Cuddy ?!_

_- Baissez votre pantalon_. Intima House à CB. _Je suis sure que vous avez fait un deal avec lui._

_- Vous croyez que je mens ?_ Interrogea Cole.

_- Non, je veux vous récompenser…Imbécile, oui, je pense que vous mentez._ Dit-il en envoyant un regard sceptique à CB.

_- Ce n'est pas ma culotte._ Se défendit Amber en montrant un bout de sa culotte au niveau de la ceinture de sa jupe.

- _Intéressant !_ s'exclama House pensif, un sourire niais figé sur son visage, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de ramasser le string dans sa poche. _Bon, diagnostique, qu'est ce qu'on a…_

Alors que House trainait dans le hall de l'hôpital pour y trouver ses larbins afin de continuer leur diagnostique, il tomba sur Cuddy.

_- House !!_

_- Raah, peux pas être tranquille, hein ?_

_- Vous vous foutez de moi, vous devriez être à la clinique depuis 2 heures déjà._

_- Mais, c'est pô juste, j'ai un cas intéressant et puis je vous ai envoyé mes larbins..._

_- Ce sont VOS heures, House, donc c'est à vous de les faire pas aux autres, c'est clair !_

_- Ben à quoi ils servent alors, si je ne peux pas leur faire faire tout ce que je veux ?_

Cuddy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que House la reluquait exagérément. S'en apercevant Cuddy répliqua.

_- Qu'est ce que vous regardez, House ?_

_- J'admirais vos généreuses courbes… et je me disais que ça avait du vous coûter_ _cher de vous faire refaire tout ça…_ se moqua-t-il.

_-Bon sang, House, y a des jours, je me demande comment il se fait que je ne vous ai pas encore étripé et jeté aux chiens._

_- Je savais bien que vous en pinciez pour moi, jolie Cuddy_. Dit-il la bouche en cœur en se penchant plus près d'elle.

_- C'est ça et moi je suis la vierge Marie…_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_- Oula, ça j'en doute._ Répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard pervers.

_- House… Clinique et tout de suite !!_

_-Ouiiiiii, Mistress._

Exaspérée, Cuddy avait fait à peine quelques pas en direction de son bureau, qu'un flacon tomba à ses pieds. Intriguée elle se retourna, en apercevant House se maintenant douloureusement la cuisse tout en regardant le flacon tombé à terre.

_- Je le ramasse_. indiqua Cuddy tout en se baissant dos à House qui souriait content de son piège.

_- Oh my god… Vous ne portez pas de culotte !_ s'écria House au milieu du Hall, faisant retourner la moitié des personnes présentes.

_- Bien sûr que si._ Répliqua-t-elle.

_- Avec une jupe si serrée, pas de secret. Je peux même dire si vous avez un stérilet… Vous avez vu le Dr Cole ?_

_- Non._

_- Vous rougissez._

_- Non._

_- Regardez-moi!_ Dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait rougissante. _Oh my god!!_

_- House, pas la peine de changer de sujet, vous me devez encore 4 h de consultation pour cette semaine, et c'est maintenant !!_ conclu-t-elle leur échange.

_-Rrrrrh, perverse va !_

_-Infirme va !_

_- Pouff…_

House se retira vers la clinique en tirant la langue à Cuddy, qui désespérée rejoignit enfin son bureau.

Deux heures plus tard, Cuddy avait fini sa paperasse et entrait dans le hall afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autre dossier à finir. Alors qu'elle regardait quelques dossiers, elle s'adressa à l'infirmière présente à l'accueil.

_- House se tient à carreau en consultation ?_

_- Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas en consultation, Dr Cuddy…_

_- Comment ça, je l'y ai envoyé il y a de ça 2 heures !!_ s'indigna-t-elle. _Mais c'est pas vrai, il va me faire devenir chèvre celui là !! Merci Lydie._

Plus qu'en colère, Cuddy prit l'ascenseur, direction le bureau de House afin de lui remonter les bretelles. Elle trépignait dans l'ascenseur, préparant déjà les piques qu'elle allait lui balancer. A peine venait-elle de sortir de l'ascenseur que House s'y engouffrait à toute vitesse priant les portes de se refermer au plus vite.

_- House!! Revenez tout de suite._

_- Je passe mon tour !_

Poings serrés, bras le long du corps, le visage crispé de colère, Cuddy réussit de justesse à rejoindre House. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant sur un House qui ne savait plus où se mettre et une Cuddy prête à le tuer.

_- Vous vous foutez moi, vous n'êtes pas allé en consultation tout à l'heure._

_- Avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure et après l'heure c'est plus l'heure, Jolie Cuddy !_

_- Je vous préviens si vous ne faites pas votre quota d'heures à la clinique, je vous réduis votre salaire en conséquence!!_

_-Raah, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, alors que j'étais entrain de sauver votre réputation d'avilissantes rumeurs…_

_-Je vous préviens si j'entends encore cette rumeur comme quoi je serais un transsexuel, je vous fais muter en Alaska, c'est clair !_

_- Pouff, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour… Cependant, il ne s'agit pas de celle-ci… Quoique…_ S'amusa-t-il à lui répondre.

_- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ s'indigna-t-elle.

_- Hey !! Un peu de respect pour « ça », je suis sûr que vous vouliez dire un homme beau, intelligent…_

- _Complètement barge, asociale, infirme et emmerdeur ? Oui, comment vous avez deviné, dis-donc ??_ Se moqua-t-elle de House.

_- Ah !! Vous ne niez pas le « beau et intelligent », petite coquine._

_- Par contre, le fait que vous soyez un « homme » reste à prouver…_lui lança-t-elle un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_- Tiens en parlant de ça !_

Cuddy perdit tout de suite son sourire quand elle vit celui de House s'agrandir accompagné d'un regard de pervers qui vous prépare un mauvais coup.

_- Si j'étais vous, je me tairais avant de dire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter !_

_- Ah bon, comme vous voulez, ça ne vous dérange donc pas que je garde ce petit bout de tissu pour_ _moi ?!_ annonça fièrement House en sortant le string rouge de sa poche, l'agitant sous le nez de Cuddy.

_- Mais c'est pas vrai, rendez moi ça tout de suite, House !_

_- Je le savais, vous m'avez menti, vous ne portez rien sous votre jupe !_ S'exclama-t-il vainqueur en la pointant du doigt.

- _Je vous somme de me rendre ce qui m'appartient, House!_ s'écria Cuddy, en essayant désespérément d'attraper son string que House brandissait fièrement au dessus de lui, hors de portée de Cuddy.

_- Je ne le redonne que si vous me laissez vous le remettre _! Marchanda House tout sourire.

_- Non, mais ça ne va pas bien, il en est hors de question ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé rendez le moi, House !!_

Cuddy s'entêtait à vouloir récupérer son bien, alors que House faisait tout pour l'en empêcher, brandissant le bout de tissu toujours plus haut. Cuddy sautillait s'accrochant à House afin de pouvoir l'atteindre, sans succès. House trouvant ce jeu très amusant, profita de la situation pour la plaquer sauvagement contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Il avait, dans la bataille, passé son bras gauche autour de la taille de Cuddy, et immiscé sa jambe gauche entre les jambes de la jeune femme reportant ainsi tout son poids sur elle alors qu'il maintenait le string toujours au bout de son autre bras au dessus de leur tête. Leurs visages se frôlant dangereusement.

_- House !! Qu'est ce que vous faites ENCORE ?_ Gémit-elle plus qu'elle n'hurla.

_- Je profite de la situation !!_

_- Non, sans blague !! Je vous préviens que je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement si vous continuez !!_

_- Les femmes consentantes ne portent pas plainte, voyons._

_- Parce que vous trouvez que je suis consentante, là !! Ne bougez pas et vous allez vite regretter d'être un homme d'ici quelques secondes, vous pouvez me faire confiance !! _Lui assena-t-elle.

Se doutant de ce à quoi faisait allusion Cuddy, il baissa rapidement les bras, canne en main, vers son bas ventre, se collant par la même occasion un peu plus à Cuddy qui souriait diaboliquement à la réaction de House.

- _Auriez-vous peur très cher ?_ Se moqua-t-elle

_- Avec des femmes comme vous, faut s'attendre à tout, vous êtes peut être une sadique, qui aime faire souffrir les hommes pour prendre son pied…_ grogna-t-il mécontent que la situation tourne en faveur de sa patronne.

_- Oh, House j'aimerai vous faire souffrir autant que me pourrissez la vie !!_ dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle et moqueuse.

_-Raaah, vous êtes une sadique !!_ rétorqua-t-il enfouissant brutalement son visage dans le cou de Cuddy en grognant de mécontentement.

_- House ?!_ demanda-t-elle incertaine.

_- C'est ma canne, Cuddy_ ! Lui souffla-t-il pour démentir.

Cuddy fut alors prise d'un fou rire. Vexé, House enleva ses mains de son bas ventre pour les placer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur entourant ainsi les hanches de la jeune femme, pour reprendre son équilibre.

_- Quoi !_ S'exclama-t-il vexé par le fou rire de Cuddy

_- House, vous êtes …_ Parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire.

_- Je suis barge, asocial, infirme et emmerdeur, je sais vous me l'avez assez répété comme ça !_ répondit-il sèchement, se séparant de Cuddy.

Dégrisée par l'attitude de son employée, Cuddy reprit un peu de son sérieux. Voyant qu'il avait des difficultés pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes, elle l'attira à lui doucement en tirant sur les bords de sa veste, les replaçant tous deux dans leur position initiale, intimement entrelacés.

_- Vous êtes… un idiot._ Reprit-elle gentiment.

_- Grrrr._ Gronda-t-il mécontent détournant son visage de celui de Cuddy pour ne pas l'affronter puisqu'il ne pouvait pas fuir à cause de sa jambe.

_- A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se bruler, Dr House._ Lui murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

_- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, vous êtes contente ? Maintenant aidez moi à me remettre correctement debout, j'ai besoin de vicodine._ Grommela-t-il.

_- Vous êtes mauvais perdant, House, c'est dommage parce que si vous n'aviez pas mal réagi à ma réaction, vous auriez finalement eu ce que vous êtes venu chercher…_ lui expliqua-t-elle tendrement, admirant sans retenu ses traits crispés.

Perplexe aux paroles de Cuddy, House lui fit face et plongea ses yeux océans dans les siens, la sondant afin de comprendre la logique toute féminine de Lisa Cuddy. Fatigué de toutes ses émotions sans aboutissement, il s'appuya un peu plus sur Cuddy, qui l'accueilli affectueusement contre elle, nouant ses bras autour de son torse et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'homme.

_- Je ne comprendrais jamais les mégères comme vous, en un instant vous passez de la garce à la séductrice !!_ S'exclama-t-il frustré au bout d'un moment.

_- Vous n'êtes pas patient et vous vous vexez trop facilement…_ lui expliqua-t-elle calmement.

_- Non, je suis médecin !!_ rétorqua-t-il

_- House ! Vous êtes irrécupérable... C'est pour ça que tout le monde vous aime._ Avoua sarcastiquement Cuddy

Ils se redressèrent tout en restant enlacés. Ils se dévisageaient, leur regard passant des lèvres aux yeux et des yeux aux lèvres. House rassuré, passa son bras gauche autour de la jeune femme la rapprochant encore plus à lui, si c'était possible, dans une caresse sensuelle. Hésitant, il fit le premier pas vers ses lèvres, scrutant ses réactions, la laissant décider pour le deuxième pas. Ce qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire, en scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. House ne perdit pas de temps parcourant déjà avidement le corps voluptueux de la jeune femme qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Après quelques instants il mit fin à leur baiser et reluqua Cuddy d'un sourire triomphant.

_- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas patient et que je n'obtenais jamais ce que je voulais venant de vous, hein Dr Cuddy. Toutes les femmes finissent par tomber dans mes bras … et mon lit_. Conclu-t-il avant de lui arracher un nouveau baiser alors que la jeune femme se débattait.

_- Espèce de salopard !_ S'exclama-t-elle entre deux baisers, comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime jolie Cuddy !_ répondit-il amusé de la réaction de sa patronne qui tentait de se dégager de son emprise.

Bluffée par la réplique de House, elle resta perplexe pendant un instant, avant de lui balancer :

_- Vous me devez bien ça de toute façon pour m'avoir fait subir vos conneries ! Vous avez intérêt à être performant House, sinon ça va chauffer pour votre matricule !!_ ordonna Cuddy avant d'attraper le visage de House pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

_- Yesss, Mistressssss !_ répondit-il avant de reprendre avidement ses lèvres.

House se baissa légèrement passant ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme, l'invitant à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Docilement elle obéit et House l'installa sur la rambarde fixée aux parois de l'ascenseur afin d'avoir le moins de poids à soutenir durant leurs ébats. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçu que l'ascenseur allait arriver, enfin, à destination et troubler ce moment si opportun. Rapidement il appuya sur l'arrêt d'urgence à l'aide de sa canne, immobilisant ainsi l'ascenseur entre deux étages.


End file.
